Force in Voice
by ellikanellika
Summary: Finn in his huge confidence said the wrong thing. How will Rachel react?  Nothing against Finn, just something I came up with  - Tell me if you like it or not...
1. Force in Voice

**Force in Voice**

''Come on Rach! I know that you want us to be together again, but this is just too much. I mean, we all know you're dramatic, but this…'' rambled Finn on and on, gesturing with his hands around like he was an important politician talking to a stupid person.

Rachel looked at him like he told her she was never going to go to Broadway.

The Glee kids that were watching and listening from the side were also surprised at Finn's words. Sam on the other hand was not only surprised but also horrified at his friend's words.

Rachel gained her focus again and stared at the giant in front of her with a calm and expressionless look: ''Finn. You think that Sam and I sang that song in order to gain your attention? Are you serious?''

The boy smiled that goofy and innocent smile like he was speaking to a small and naive child. He slowly nodded his head and played with a curl of Rachel's hair: ''You don't need to deny it. I know you still like me; you have proven that to me now. But playing Sam's friend and make goo-goo eyes with him just to make me jealous? Not cool, girl. You can stop now. I forgive you for everything you have done, but-''

Rachel swung her arm and slapped Finn so hard that the sound of her hand on his cheek echoed through the whole school hall, making everyone present stop in their movements and look what was going on.

Finn took few steps back and looked at Rachel with huge shocked eyes, not really understanding what happened. He gently put his own hand on his cheek, when her hand left it.

Rachel breathed fast and furious, almost unable to stop herself from jumping at the boy and beating the hell out of her former lover.

The Glee kids standing not far away from them both, watched with shock and could not believe what happened. Even Sam who was standing next to Rachel was too stunned to even speak.

Rachel was red in the face, and her voice, which was loud enough for everyone to hear, was still as calm and cold as if the one in front of her was a stranger: ''Who the hell do you think you are?'' she asked with such force in her voice that Finn got scared.

But the girl continued with her speech: ''Do not ever speak the way you did right now. Get in your jealous and spoiled head that I do not want to be with you, nor do I ask boys out in order to gain your attention. I never hatted you, but right now, you are the most despicable person I have ever seen.''

She took a slow breath and looked Finn right in teh eye: ''I rather die than date you ever again.''

With that she snapped out of her fury, looked around with her still hateful eyes, reached for Sam's hand and pulled him with her. The crowd made space for them to walk through fearing Rachel's wrath.


	2. Force in Fury

**Force In Fury**

Her steps were fast and furious, echoing in the school hall. Students made space for her, not wanting to get in her way or in the way of her fist. She could use it now – there was nothing that would stop her. So it was good that everyone tried to stand as far away from her as possible.

She made her way through the hall and out of school, marching in rage to the parking lot, almost forgetting that she was dragging someone behind her. She mumbled some nasty words under her breath that the world will never know about and finally stopped in front of her car.

''I cannot believe what an unintelligent creepy human being he is!'' she screamed and let go of Sam's hand. She unlocked her car, opened the door and sat in, not moving from the spot.

Sam sighed and walked around the car. He opened the passenger door and sat in. He looked at Rachel's angry face staring straight in front of her, lost in her mind.

''Rachel-''

''No! I mean- how stupid can one be? Thinking that I sang a song and started hanging out with you just for the purpose to make him jealous? Who the hell does he think he is? Do I look like I have to keep caring for him? After everything he did and made me believe I did wrong?'' she screamed and slapped her hand over her front head.

Sam could only look at her with concerned eyes and carefully put his arm over her shoulder: ''Don't worry girl; he doesn't deserve you. He's a stupid jackass and an idiot. Don't even think about him; it will only make your headache worse.'' He joked and made her smile under her hand still resting on her face.

But soon enough she made a loud strangled noise and put her head on the steering wheel: I'm so sorry Sam. I shouldn't have done this. You don't need to hang out with me anymore if you don't want to – you know what the whole school thinks of me; and I know how much your reputation means to you.'' She told him without looking at him and let her hair fall on each side of her face, hiding it.

Sam sighed in defeat and pinched her head from behind, making her flinch a bit: ''Berry, you should know that I like hanging out with you. I told you that at least zillion times! And about what the school thought about you – they might be afraid of you right now; punching Finn like that.'' He chuckled, making Rachel laugh too.

She slightly turned her head so that her hair fell from her face and revealed her smiling expression. She looked at him from the side with her watery eyes and Sam knew she got him now.

''You're just too nice for your own good, Sam.'' she laughed and turned her head down again, hiding her face: ''But you really should go and leave me in my misery and anger. I'm completely and utterly-''

''-pissed off?'' he finished the sentence for her and pulled at her shoulder so that she had to straighten herself and sit up. Her hair was a bit dishevelled and her eyes a bit teary, but all in all she looked like she was about to scream in the air.

Which she did not do of course because- well- you know- a car is a small box and the screamed might not only destroy Sam's ears but also Rachel's vocal chords… So… Yeah, she did not scream…

''Yeah, I'm pissed off. And I could kill that ex-lover of mine for what he said to me in front of the school. He forgives me? What the hell does he have to forgive me! I swear, I'm going to make his life a living hell from now on! That stupid, good-for-nothing, wannabe-star jerk!'' she called and after few second sighed in relief.

''Huf… That- I needed…''

Sam smiled at her ruffled her hair: ''Feel better now?''

Rachel looked at him and nodded with a gentle smile: ''Yeah, better…''

She gulped and looked away from him: ''I'm sorry for my outburst. I usually don't lose it like that. And I'm sorry I dragged you with me – I'm sure you didn't want to-''

''Bull shit!'' he interrupted her and took her hand: ''You very well know that I didn't want to stay there. Not whit that asshole in front of me; and not with- with- her watching me. You know it. And I told you already, Berry, why I like to spend time with you. Want me to repeat myself?'' he pulled her a bit to himself, smirking down on her and making her blush.

Rachel struggled out of his grip and tried to keep cool: ''N-no… It's alright… I- I know that- that you meant it in a friendly way- yesterday, I mean- so… um- I'll give you a ride home…'' she started the car, her eyes avoiding his amused ones.

''In a friendly way my ass…'' he said to himself, making sure she heard him and blushed even more.

The blonde laughed at Rachel's embarrassed face and played with her hair. He told her what he felt for her yesterday; now he only has to wait for her starting to feel the same.

And hell he was going to make her feel it!


	3. Force in Fists

**Force in Fists**

Her confident and determined steps echoed through the school hall; her chin up; and her eyes focused only to the front. Her hair was waiving lightly on each side of her head; her middle long jean-skirt tight around her perfect body. She seemed like the queen.

And everyone in the hall made space for her to walk through.

Rachel did not notice the sudden respect coming from all eyes around her, nor did she notice the same eyes following her and just waiting for what was going to happen next.

And soon enough all eyes would be satisfied.

The determined girl finally noticed the person she was looking for; and like it always did, her walking became only faster.

Finn on the other hand did not notice her; he was laughing and talking with his football friends next to his locker. He wore that satisfied expression as if he accomplished something really good. The tall boy did not see or hear Rachel until she stopped right in front of him, her eyes threatening to kill him.

''You broke into my Facebook account?'' she asked with a loud, but controlled voice that indicated the suppressed rage underneath the surface. Finn's football friends already realized that it would be a good idea to vanish from Rachel's sight – which they did, but there were still hundreds of eyes waiting for the explosion.

Finn smiled at Rachel, but then rolled his eyes and sighed: ''Rachel! Are you making fun of me? Cuz' shit is not funny!'' he told her, his expression annoyed as if he was talking with a stupid person.

People around them tensed up hardly awaiting for the girl's reaction. There was complete silence.

''Yeah, I looked into your account and I was shocked that you flirted with every guy possible! What are you trying to do, Rach? Suddenly chatting with everyone like it was the most normal thing in the world – and with Evans! I mean, ok, I get it – you two 'did not sing to make me jealous', I believe you-'' he actually quoted that and made a face. ''-but your FB is, like, full of talking! And you have 589 friends? Pfff… Please. You can't have friends. You're not able to have them. I'm not blind. I know that you're up to something.''

Someone gasped loudly from the crowd and had, for a moment, the attention of everyone in the hall. Sam tried really hard to stay invisible, but his hand over his mouth and his shocked expression gave him away in an instant.

Rachel glanced at the blonde for a moment, but looked at her ex again. Her posture was still confident and mighty. Finn blinked at her in confusion after he realized his words did not have an impact on her.

''You think I am unable to have friends on my own? That I'm a zero without you? And that I'm still trying to prove something to? Are you out of your mind?'' she asked and for a few seconds, the tension was cut by a loud snort and laugh, which was soon muffled by a hand, but not fully stopped. Of course Puck was dying there on the side, trying to not cry while laughing his ass of, but Finn could only glare at him.

''You broke into my FB account; read all my conversations with my friends, which had nothing to do with you; and you have the guts to accuse me of pinning after you?'' her voice became louder, which is why Puck's laugh also died out.

Finn already did not know what else to say to her; the girl tried to make him responsible – and that was something that never happened to him.

''Come on Rach! I'm your ex! I know you! You're a very strange girl; and if people try to be your friends, there really must be something wrong in their heads!'' he told her loud and clear that everyone heard – the clenching of fists around the pair was also pretty loud.

''I'm the only one who can understand you and I tell you now that what you're doing is really stupid.'' More gasps echoed through the hall, but Rachel's expression was the same as in the beginning.

''I mean, who wants to talk about Broadway and Musicals? I listened to you, but believe me – I did not hear a single word you told me. You really think anyone else would do that? I'm a nice guy, but most people in here are not.'' He sighed in desperation as if what he was doing was the hardest thing in his life; and he did not notice the crowd of people getting nearer.

''You're cool Rachel when you don't stand out.'' He smiled at her and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. ''But the throne of this school is mine, and by chatting with people you won't get any more attention as you did till now. I'm in charge here, and I have people behind me – so stop whatever you are doing and leave everything to me; I know how to do it; people listen to me.'' He pulled his hand back and sighed. ''And that's how it should be. That's how it will be.''

Finn grinned at Rachel, satisfied that he was able to give her such a long speech. He looked around, but meat angry stares, glares, and clenched fists. As confused as he was, the boy looked at Rachel again, only to receive a cold smirk.

''Well, if I'm such a burden to you, you won't mind to deal with the consequences of your words. Have fun.'' She sang, made few steps to the side and gave free pass to the roaring, screaming and blood-thirsty crowd of raged teen-agers to hurl themselves on the one and only Finn Hudson, the king of the school, who could only let out a scream of horror that terribly resembled a girl's squeak.


	4. Just Force

**Just Force**

''You know…'' Sam started next to her, already relaxed after seeing he was not the only one who thought Finn talked shit. Rachel looked at him from the side and watched him watch what was going on in front of them.

''You really are pretty cool, have I already told you that?'' he said and blinked down at her with an amusing smile on his face. Rachel suppressed a smile but did not really succeed and shrugged her shoulders, turning her head back to the front and watched with a cool expression what the whole male population of the school did with her ex-boyfriend.

''Yeah… A couple of times, I think.'' She scratched the back of her neck and cringed at Finn's yelp for help. She pinched her nose and watched the boys pulling Finn to all sides and punch him here and there – not really hard, but strong enough to make him yelp and squirm. It was more about cursing at him, threatening him in the face and shoving off muscles than anything else – but it was loud and messy, so it did not really make any difference.

''I don't really like violence.'' Rachel told Sam after a couple of moments of just standing there and watching. Finn tried to escape what caused the girls to make a move and scream at him, while pushing him to a locker.

Sam shrugged his shoulders at what Rachel said: ''Me neither…'' he told her and took her hand, when he heard a loud whistle that came from an enraged and furious Sue Sylvester. Rachel looked at him in confusion when he pulled her with him and started walking down the hall through the crowd of screaming and jumping teen-agers thirsty for blood. They walked slowly and as calmly as possible so that the teachers who ran past them to help Finn out of the massacre crowd did not notice them.

''You bunch of idiots! Let him go!'' screamed Sylvester and pushed the teen-agers away so she could get to the poor crying boy in the middle. The other teachers did the same, but were not as successful as the crazy sport teacher was.

''Only one move and you'll all die at this moment!'' she called and finally got to Finn who was frozen from fear.

Rachel and Sam on the other hand were already on the other side of the school. They walked hand in hand; Rachel humming a song he knew but could not quite define which it was. After some moments of silence, Sam smirked and pulled her closer: ''You arranged this.'' He told her, knowing it was true.

Rachel looked at him from the side with innocent eyes and a soft smile on her face: ''I have no idea what you are talking about.'' She looked back to the front and let go of his hand when they came her class that was almost empty because the majority of students was still at the 'crime scene'.

They stood face to face now; she smiling and he smirking. She could not take his knowing look anymore and had to giggle and look away with red cheeks: ''Well… Let's just say I had to make a few calls when I noticed Finn hacking into my FB-account.''

Sam took both of her hands and pulled her closer: ''A couple of calls…?''

Rachel cleared her throat after getting over the embarrassment she felt when the boy so openly flirted with her: ''Yeah… Kind of… Noah and Santana can be- pretty innovative when it comes to bringing someone down.'' She told him nibbled at her lip nervously.

Sam laughed: ''So… Finn just followed the scenario you three came up with without him even noticing it?'' he caressed her hands with his thumbs and gained a smile from her: ''It's not my fault his mouth is so self-centred when it comes to me. I know how to handle him without-''

''-getting your hands dirty?'' he ended her sentence with a smirk and watched the smaller girl blush in embarrassment.

''It's only self-defence- If he can play the game, I can too. But I'm not stupid enough to get caught while doing it.'' She told him and grinned at him.

Sam nodded and laughed at the loud cries and screams that still echoed through the whole school and seemed to have no end. It was actually getting even crazier when someone punched the emergency siren and made the whole school erupt in panic that send them sprinting out of the building as fast as possible and as loud as possible.

Rachel and Sam looked at each other surprised then turned in the direction of the chaos and joined the crowd. Sam pulled Rachel with him and kept her as near as possible while they worked their way out.

When coming out, teachers already called for the attention and screamed at some students for something they did. Rachel noticed Puck look in her direction from afar and smirking at her. She could only laugh after seeing Santana winking her way and pulling Puck with her to get the hell away from there.

Sam did the same.

He pulled Rachel with him, escaping the jumble of cries, screams and laughs that came from the crowd. The pair ran to the parking lot and climbed into Rachel's car, where they burst out laughing like maniacs. Sam was hitting his head against the front while clenching his stomach; Rachel on the other hand laughed so hard that tears were dripping down her face and her hands were all over the steering wheel, clenching it for dear balance.

When she pulled out of the parking, the teen-agers were still laughing, and they could not stop the whole ride to the Lima Park, where they decided to go after they had a short moment of not laughing that hard – but it was soon gone of course and they tortured their cheeks and lips again while laughing their heads off.

Finally, Rachel stopped at the side of the huge green park and climbed out of her car, Sam following close behind. She waited for the boy to stand next to her and looked at him with big shiny eyes.

''The school must be a complete jumbos by now.'' She told him and made him smile.

''Of course it is. Finn was stupid enough to say pretty wrong things and he can be happy that there are teachers who most probably saved him.''

''Yeah… He got what he deserved.'' Rachel mumbled and started walking. Sam followed her right away, hoping that something good would happen.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing and Sam thought the atmosphere could not get any more sugary. However, when he looked around, noticing the beautiful green of the trees and the colourful flowers blooming all over the park, he had to admit that it really did get even more lovey-dovey. It was a perfect scene for the romantic Rachel Berry. And he really hope that she found it romantic enough to become as brave as he did a couple of days ago.

''It's nice here, don't you think?'' Rachel asked and looked at him from the side. Sam blushed furiously when her eyes met his and stuttered that yes, it is nice here. He was not able to concentrate. He had the girl of his dream right next to him, but he still did not get permission from her to – you know – be intimate with her.

Today he had a feeling that he will gain this permission. Which is why his brain was on full speed and his heart was breaking speed records.

He watched her with his shiny eyes and nimbled at his lips with nervousness. His fingers itched to touch her, but he was afraid that she might not want it. His breathing was faster than usually and his heartbeat was racing. His legs could not be still and he wanted to scream his head off if fucking finally something does not happen.

Rachel on the other hand was completely calm. She watched the green in front of her, but was aware of the boy's wracked nerves. She smiled to herself at the knowledge that she was the one causing him to be completely out of control. Should she say something? Should she do something?

She turned her head to him and looked him in the eye. She decided. She will finally tell him.

After noticing her determined look, he became completely still.

''Sam…'' she started, taking his hand and making him lose his mind. ''I think I like you too.''


End file.
